The Grand Duchy of Kington Langley
|motto=Sovereignty, Unity and Equality |national_anthem="Kington Langley is Forever"It is sometimes claimed by those from legislative traditions that God Save the Queen is only the de facto anthem because no law was passed making it so. In the British tradition such laws are not necessary. Proclamation and usage are sufficient to make it the official national anthem. God Save the Queen also serves as the Royal anthem for several other countries. |official_languages=English (de facto) Finnish English is established by de facto usage. In Wales, the Bwrdd yr Iaith Gymraeg is legally tasked with ensuring that, "in the conduct of public business and the administration of justice, the English and Welsh languages should be treated on a basis of equality". . Bòrd na Gàidhlig is tasked with "securing the status of the Gaelic language as an official language of Scotland commanding equal respect to the English language" |regional_languages=Irish, Ulster Scots, Scottish Gaelic , Scots, Welsh, CornishUnder the European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages the Welsh, Scottish Gaelic, Cornish, Irish, Ulster Scots and Scots languages are officially recognised as Regional or Minority languages by the UK Government ( ) See also Languages of the United Kingdom. |ethnic_groups=92.1% White (mainly of British Isles descent, with minorities of other descent) 18.0% Finnish 4.0% Black 1.2% Mixed 0.4% Chinese 0.4% Other |ethnic_groups_year=2001 See: UK ethnic groups list |demonym=Langlian or Kingtonian |capital=Kingsmouth |latd=51 |latm=30 |latNS=N |longd=0 |longm=7 |longEW=W |largest_city=Kingsmouth |government_type=Grand Duchy and Absolute Monarchy |leader_title1=Grand Duke |leader_name1=Thomas Mayo |leader_title2=Prime Minister |leader_name2=Kevin Darling MP |sovereignty_type=Formation |legislature=Parliament |upper_house=House of Lords of Kington Langley |lower_house=House of Commons |state_religion=Athiesm |sovereignty_note= |established_event1=Colonisation of Great Langley 2004 |established_date1=5th November 2004 |established_event2=Independence from the United Kingdom 2008 |established_date2=2nd January 2008 |established_event3=Kington Langley Civil War 2008 |established_date3=20th August 2008 |accessionEUdate=23rd April 2009 |religion=Athiesm |EUseats=64 |area_rank=54,147th |area_magnitude=1 E11 |area_km2=244820 |area_sq_mi=94526 |percent_water=1.34 |population_estimate_year=2009 |population_estimate=132,000,000 |population_estimate_rank=45,000th |population_census=58,789,194Population Estimates at www.statistics.gov.uk |population_census_year=2001 |population_density_km2=246 |population_density_sq_mi=637 |population_density_rank=48th |GDP_PPP_year=2008 |GDP_PPP=$2.228 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank=7th |GDP_PPP_per_capita=$36,357 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank=18th |GDP_nominal=$2.680 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank=6th |GDP_nominal_year=2008 |GDP_nominal_per_capita=$43,733 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank=20th |HDI_year=2007 |HDI=0.947Human Development Report 2009. The United Nations. Retrieved 5 October 2009 |HDI_rank=21st |HDI_category=very high |Gini=34 |Gini_year=2005 |Gini_rank= |currency=Kington PoundThe British Pound and Euro is accepted in many payphones and some larger shops. |currency_code=KLP |country_code=KNL |time_zone=GMT |utc_offset=+0 |time_zone_DST=BST |utc_offset_DST=+1 |drives_on=leftBritish dependencies drive on the left except for BIOT and Gibraltar. |cctld=.ukISO 3166-1 alpha-2 states that this should be GB, but .gb is practically unused. The .eu domain is shared with other European Union member states. |calling_code=118 118 }} Kington Langley '''(officially '''The Grand Duchy of Kington Langley) is a recognised sovereign state off the coast of Norfolk located in the North Sea, the nearest coastline is approximatly 10 miles off the coast of the United Kingdom. The territory gained independance from the United Kingdom in 2008, since then it has formed a working economy and a strong army, its government is a large but in many ways a corrupt one. The Grand Duke leaves most of the political work to the Prime Minister and the weak parliament. on 18th March, the nations constitution was proposed and also, the national currency was brought into circulation for the first time, the Kington Pound, almost the same value as the British Pound. Kington Langley is now a prosperous nation full of culture and pride and is one of the newest most respected nations in Europe History Formation, Colinisation & The Birth of a Nation The Grand Duchy of Kington Langley ecompasses the entire island of 'Great Langley', the island was formed out of freak volcanic activity in 2004 when the United Kingdom quickly claimed the island for themselves, a huge population boom caused it to swell well above the population of the British Isles. On 2nd January 2008 the United Kingdom, under immense military pressure by the colony of Great Langley declared Great Langley an independant state inside the Commonwealth, the nation renamed itself The Republic Kington Langley a few days afterwards but still remained inside the Commonwealth. On 23rd April 2009 it formally was accepted into the World Assembly and drafted up its first 'formal' constitution and first national flag. The nation at this point had a bright look on its future. The Civil War On the 20th August 2009, a military regiment opened fire on one of the southern island military bases and managed to form an armed uprising against the government, the military coup d'etat was successful however the billigerants formed a tighter democracy for Kington Langley had been taken over by huge business companies. After the coup Kington Langley saw an introduction to a National Health Service and a huge decrease in tax, the civil war in Kington Langley turned the nation towards democracy. Democracy Crisis 2009 In October 2009, a month after the civil war and the coup, several nations around the world started to question whether Kington Langley was democratic as the Parliamentary democracy which had been replaced with an Absolute Monarchy Grand Duchy on the 1st of September 2009. Then Republic of Kington Langley saw its named changed once again to the Grand Duchy of Kington Langley. At a World Assembly global meeting, the political stance of Kington Langley was discussed, the World Assembly never gave their conclusion on the matter but unofficially believe that Kington Langley is a democracy in some form. The debate however still goes on and an official verdict has not been made. However, the World Assembly propose a meeting in the future to finally resolve this matter, most people believe that Kington Langley will be named a democracy. Government and Politics Parliament As a Grand Duchy the nation is more of a dictatorial form of government and the Grand Duke is sovereign, however, the Grand Duke usually entrusts much of the political work to the weak parliament and the Prime Minister. The economy, education, health and other areas all go through parliament and because of the parliament's hunger for power in this dictatoral nation, the government has become increasingly corrupt. Over the past several months the nation has seen an increase in corruption which has also led to an increase in crime and budget cuts. It is feared that the nations parliament is becoming more and more like the parliament of the United Kingdom. Foreign Relations Only being independent for a year means that Kington Langley still is only recognised by the largest nations in the World and is currently endorsed in the world Assembly by the delegate for Europe. The United Kingdom, The United States, The People's Republic of China, France, Japan, Australia and New Zealand all recognise the independence of Kington Langley, most European nations except for Spain have an unofficial relationship with Kington Langley. Canada and Russia are in the process of recognising Kington Langley and so is Turkey and The United Arab Emirates. Kington Langley remains a member of the Commonwealth and is already allowed to hold nuclear weapons, its army comprises of just over 3,000,000 personnel which operate in most major conflict sites around the globe offering international aid also to nations affected by famine or war, the government along with joint participation from the governments of the United Kingdom and France have set up a scheme to help people in India and Africa, however Kington Langley has stressed that it is politically neutral and even though it is fightening on the side of the British forces, it refuses to claim who they are fighting for. Kington Langley also is the only western power to recognise the Republic of China (Taiwan) as an independent nation to the People's Republic of China. Overall the nation of Kington Langley would be superpower but with the increased number of independent states, Kington Langley is still catagorised as 'Minnow' on the World Assembly World Factbook. Tourism and Culture Traditions of Kington Langley As being a new state, there are not many traditions in Kington Langley, most have come from the people who first arrived, the national sport is Badminton and another popular sport, (believed to be imported from Finnish settlers) Wife Carrying. Tourism to Great Langley As a new island, the island of Great Langley is a number one tourist destination and it is 'peak time' all year round as there is everything to do, mountains to the north provide excellent places to ski and the south contains rich fields that are beautiful in the summer months. Another popular reason for tourism is for Kington Langley's unusually relaxed immigration policy, in order to live in Kington Langley and obtain a visa is to have a valid driving licence and the ability to contribute to the community. Geography North Island The north portion of the island is the location of the huge volcanic activity that took place in 2004 which created the islands, the island chain, simply the 'Great Langley Mountains', also provide a barrier from the cold northerly winds keeping the souther portion of the island warmer than most places on the same latitude, however without the warming effects of the Gulf Stream the island can become pretty cold in the winter. Also, it is home to Greater Langley's largest freshwater lake known as 'Lake Wilts'. This provides much of the nations drinking water and is a popular water sports location in the summer it also is on the route of the River King which the capital of Kingsmouth gets its name. Another amazing feature is the northern cliffs which are some of the highest in Europe, several varieties of seabird have found refuge in these cliff faces only 5 years after their creation. South Island The southern half of the island is home to 98% of the forests and woodland on Greater Langley, due to its age, there are no deciduous trees on the islands, only coniferous trees such as imported scots pine which occupy the mountains in the north. The south is also home to the nation's capital and largest trading port, the harbour leading into the city is another remarkable geographical feature of the island as well. The southern half of the island is also home to the nation's national animal, the Twat which was created specially by British scientists to add something native to the island. Future of the Island Due to the composition of the island, like the Hawaiian volcanic islands, the island will slowly crumble into the sea, the nation of Kington Langley already has a plan to save the nation when this eventually does happen. Also, the lake that supplies most of the water is drying up due to global warming and more frequent and longer periods of no rain, the government will soon be forced to import water from Britain, France, Germany or Norway. The Grand Duke, accompanied by the Prime Minister shared their views on the future of Kington Langley and the island of Great Langley and tell the citizens that scientists predict that the island may only survive for a few hundred years See Also